


do you feel the rain or do you just get wet?

by ska1224



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ska1224/pseuds/ska1224
Summary: prompt: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”





	do you feel the rain or do you just get wet?

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda like this fic and im considering making a series based on different types of storms

Dick did not like getting wet. His costume would cling to him in uncomfortable places and his mask would start to slip and fall with the newly added lubricant. So when he was on patrol with Koriand’r and a clap of thunder shook the building they were standing on, he turned to the taller woman.

“Kori, we should head back to the Tower. It’s going to rain soon and I really don’t want to be out when it starts.”

Starting to float a couple of inches off of the roof, Kori surveyed the skyline for where the impending storm was going to come from. When she spotted the tall, ominous clouds, she clapped her hands in joy.

“Dick, we must simply stay out. It never rains here and I just  _love_ the feeling of rain. It makes everything seem fresh and new!”

As if accentuating her words, another rumble of thunder shook the skies. A few droplets of water started to splatter on the cement roof the two were standing on. Kori grinned and raised her face and palms to the sky. If Dick wasn’t growing uncomfortable with the increasingly wet situation they were in, his breath would’ve been taken away by the ease and innocence of Kori’s smile.

He stared at her in horror. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

Kori, with her body still turned to the sky, replied, “Dick, sometimes you need to stop and appreciate the simple moments in life. Who knows how many we’ll have as heroes.”

A frown tugged Dick’s lips down. Then he grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and tugged her to the edge of the roof. He sat them down, letting their legs dangle off the edge. Leaning back, Dick splayed his hands on the roof behind him and turned his face to the sky, closing his eyes and letting the rain wash away his temporary worries. 

Glancing over, Kori mimicked Dick’s position, but placed her hand on top of Dick’s. No more words were exchanged between the two as lightning flashed in the distance and the rain poured down steadily onto them. 


End file.
